Your Face
by Britney and Christina
Summary: Everything about her, amazes me. -A Harry & Ginny Fic-


Your Face

__

You face   
I'm still not over   
Your face 

Ginny's hair hung, dripping and sticking around her face, it was longer than when I had last seen it. Her eyes sparkled when she saw me approah. It was dark, but the lights from the streets sparkling through the rain and the car lights seemed to make the night even more magical. It was the night before we left to go back to Hogwarts...my seventh year, and her sixth. We hadn't seen each other all holidays. She had been with Charlie.

__

Headlights break through the rain   
Over London's winter light 

She was so beautiful. I reached her, and we didn't say a word. Just studied each other for a while, taking notes of the changes...she had longer hair, her freckles over the years were fading...but really, none of that mattered, whether she'd become ugly, or down-right gorgeous...no matter what...she was beautiful to me...nothing has changed, but our love had intesified for each other.

  
_I came all the way here tonight   
To look in your eyes   
I came all the way here tonight   
Just to see you _

I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone, she smiled at me, making me weak at the knees. My heart melt...just knowing her is knowing heaven. And I'm never going to let that go.

  
  
_Your face   
Holds me over   
Your face _

Everytime I see her, it seems as though I am in a trance. I can't help but stare...everything about her...amazed me.

__

  
It wipes away the rain   
Like a hundred summer skies 

And then, everything around us seemed to disappear, I was no longer cold, the rain seemed to have left us, and sun shone through. It was the perfect day. A beautiful, warm day. In my mind. Everytime I'm with her...

__

  
And everytime I talk to you   
It's like I'm alright   
And everytime I talk to you   
I get a little closer to light 

It all started fifth year, when she helped me out with my problems with Ron. Something about that night we spent in the common room, when everyone had gone to sleep. Something drew me to her. And nothing has changed._  
_  


__

You are the face   
That heaven shown me   
When I needed someone   
Someone to love 

When I told Ron, he tried to tell me to leave her alone, but I couldn't. And for months Ginny and I grew closer, and we hid for so long. Until we couldn't handle it anymore. We came clean. Ron was mad, mad at the both of us. But then he saw that it was right. His sister was in love with his best friend, his best friend was in love with his sister. And for some reason, it stopped bothering him. He knew, he knew it was right.

__

  
And stay   
You showed me   
The quiet kind of love   
Behind your face 

  
  
She never spoke much, she still doesn't. But, sometimes it's better that way. She was quiet, and that's one of the things I loved about her. I don't know why. Never did she contradict me, she was always by my side...except when I was being stupid...but, she always knew when to talk...and when not to...

  
_Your face   
Let me show the world   
Your face   
All the stars and suns above   
Are jealous _

I leaned in and touched her lips softly with mine. She responded, and her arms were placed loosely around my neck. She was so small and petite. And I loved being there for her, I protected her, but...she was my strength.

  
_It's a light   
You steal the sky with them   
Bring it aside   
You steal the sky with them   
Bring it to light _

Her lips against mine made my body shiver, but the warmth filled my body. And I pulled away, my eyes closed, the feeling lingering on my lips. Everytime I kissed her, I turned to puddy. Everytime...without fail._  
_  
_'Cause you are the face   
That Heaven showed me   
_

"I missed you" she said softly, looking into my eyes. I smiled.

__

When I needed someone   
Someone to love 

"I missed you too", she smiled back at me, and I took her small frame into my arms, she rested against me and sighed. Ron came out of the darkness, Hermione coming beside him and taking his hand. He nodded to me, and I nodded back, Hermy smiled, and I smiled back. They waited, we were going back to the Burrow for the night. Sirius had come aswell, waiting for all of us. Ginny pulled away from me, and she smiled. Her eyes sparkling.

  
_Your Face   
You showed me _

"I love you" she whispered, and I leaned doen to kiss her forehead. Everything about her, amazes me.

  
_The quiet kind of love   
Behind your face _  


"I love you too" I whispered back. Taking her hand and walking towards the others. Ron patted me on the back. And Hermione gave me a hug. I turned to look at Ginny, she looked into space, smiling quietly.

  
_the quiet kind of love   
Behind your   
Face _

333

****

musical credit- mandy moore - your face.

__

hey! just a short story inspired by this song. short but sweet. we've never posted any of our Harry Potter stories here...the only one that comes close is 'Thank You, Danny' (go and read it) lol.

Anyway, please review this.

Thank you!

luv.

B&C


End file.
